Rose Church
The Rose Church (ホームB, Hōmu B, Platform B) is an area located very deep in Urotsuki's dream, which contains an Egg. Features From the stairwell in Tulip Lamp World, Urotsuki traverses a narrow staircase filled with blue lanterns hanging down from chains. An odd blue object moves slowly across the background. Following this corridor is the church's interior. The church's interior contains a very large room with a tile floor and small eyelike windows along the walls. Large pillars with the same eyelike shape line the room. On the north wall, there are two sewer grates, indicating that the building is located underground. At the far south of the room there is an iron fence blocking off a central door. To the west is a detour that leads to the front area of the church. The front area of the church is lined with lamps shaped like roses, although they appear to be turned off. In the northwest corner of the room is a piano, but if Urotsuki tries to play it, only the sound of the keys being depressed can be heard, indicating the strings are either broken or rotted away. There is a culvert of some unknown liquid above the piano, which may have contributed to the rotting of the strings. Rarely, a shadowy figure will be seated at the piano and will attempt to play it. There are also more sewer grates on the north wall. In the northeast of the room there is an archway designed to resemble floral stems supporting a clock with no hands. Along the walls there are small structures holding potted plants that appear to be wilted or dead. There are eight pillars in the room with benches Urotsuki can sit on, some of which have posters with unreadable text or diagrams of plants. The pillars are lined with large vases on tables with dead plants sprouting from them. Strewn across the floor are leaves of paper with text on them. Light shining through stained glass creates colored reflections on the floor. The room also contains a bear/frog-shaped fountain that Urotsuki can drink from. In the west of the room there is a strange sundial, and in the southeast, a large stone mask. In the center of the room there is a lime-green Egg that unlocks Menu Type 12. There is also a strange object that sometimes appears in the east of the room. It does nothing. Leaving through the front door, there is a tunnel lined with sewer grates and dead vines. To the left of the entrance a construction barricade guards a bench and rose lamppost. To the right, the tunnel continues, getting brighter the further Urotsuki travels down it. As of version 0.103, the exit is blocked off with a traffic cone. Trivia *This area seems to be inspired by the famous Catholic cathedral Notre-Dame de Paris. Directions Nexus → Red Streetlight World → Gray Road → Grass World → Green Neon World → Construction Frame Building → Cog Maze → Forest Pier → Abandoned Factory → Wind Tunnel → Radiant Ruins → Bottom Garden → Overgrown Gate → Tulip Lamp World → Rose Church Gallery Church sm.png|So peaceful... The_elusive_egg.jpg rose church weird big thing.png|There just had to be something creepy. rose church block.png|Sadness Category:Locations Category:Wataru